


Jealous

by mychemicalcass



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tenderness, This Was Just Supposed To be Porn, aleistor chamber is nasty, idk how we got here, slightly OOC, takes place during s1 ep4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: Sebastian knows that Ciel is only flirting with the Viscount (the foul, filthy man who won’t stop touching his boy) as a part of their plan to expose him as Jack the Ripper, but watching that disgusting man slide his hands down the boy’s waist has him seeing red.orWatching Ciel and the Viscount Druitt interact is making Sebastian lose his mind, so he decided to intervene and take matters into his own hands.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [his butler; losing composure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419095) by [whore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore). 

> No one asked for more porn, but guess what? You're getting it anyway. A bitch LOVES possessive!Sebastian, and in s1 ep4 the Viscount is a major perv, so combine the two and you get this mess. Was just supposed to be straight up porn but I ended up with a really soft ending, hope y'all enjoy!

Sebastian knows that Ciel is only flirting with the Viscount (the foul, filthy man who _won’t stop touching his boy_) as a part of their plan to expose him as Jack the Ripper, but watching that _disgusting_ man slide his hands down the boy’s waist has him seeing red. How dare he touch his property? Ciel is _his_, in every sense of the word, and here this horrendous excuse of a man is putting his hands all over his property. He feels sharp canines prodding at his bottom lip, and he does little to hide them. He’s watching from across the room, silently seething, dark aura emanating around him, and he reminds himself he cannot interfere because this is important to their plan. 

That is until his little master makes eye contact with him from across the room, his expression a silent plea. In the blink of an eye, he is crossing the room to reach his master, ignoring offended whispers and gasps as he shoves his way through the dancing couples. When he reaches the two of them his fingers curl protectively, possessively, around Ciel’s waist. He is able to put his own feelings aside when he knows Ciel is doing what he has to, but he is unable to control himself when he sees the look of discomfort and panic in the boy’s eyes. He will not stand to let the Viscount make his master feel such a way. 

“Pardon the intrusion, sir,” Sebastian begins, voice anything but polite, “But it seems my lady has some unforeseen matters to attend to. We must be off.” He barely gives the man time to say a word before he is whisking Ciel off, once again forcing his way through the dancing crowd with little care. Ciel stumbles after him, hardly able to keep up with his pace in his damned dress and heels, quietly asking Sebastian what the hell he is doing. 

Sebastian doesn’t stop until they are in a secluded part of the estate, trapping Ciel between his arms against the wall. 

“Want to tell me what the hell that was about?” Ciel hisses, voice barely above a whisper. Sebastian leans down, lips brushing against his ear. “Don’t feel the need to be so quiet, little one, no one can hear us over the music and the commotion in the other room,” he murmurs. “And to answer your question, I could not tolerate that man putting his hands all over _my_ property when I could see how uncomfortable he was making you. Who is he to make my master feel so uneasy?”

Ciel tries to keep himself composed, but he and Sebastian both know that he loves how possessive Sebastian is of him. It makes him feel cared for and safe, and when Sebastian’s composure begins to slip, simply because of the intense jealousy he feels, he is overcome with arousal, and his body aches for the demon to mark him as his own. 

Sebastian grounds his hips into Ciel’s, and much to the boy’s dismay, he can scarcely feel anything through the padded dress._Damn all these layers_, Ciel silently thinks to himself, rutting against Sebastian with more fervor in an attempt to feel _more_ through the layers of the dress. Sebastian chuckles lowly, lips now brushing against the boy’s collarbone. “Need a hand?” he teases, pushing a hand underneath the dress to cup Ciel’s erection, straining against his undergarments. 

Ciel bucks up into his touch, head leaning back against the wall. “Fuck, Sebastian,” he groans, rolling his hips into his palm. “Please, touch me,” he begs, unable to find it within himself to care. Usually he is more prideful, tries to avoid begging and pleading for the slightest touches (which is always inevitable), but tonight is different. He wants Sebastian’s hands on him _now_, and he isn’t above begging to make that happen. 

“Oh? Someone’s needy tonight,” Sebastian purrs against his skin, hiking the dress up to give him better access. He pushes Ciel’s underwear down, taking him in his hand, his gloves discarded. 

Ciel moans softly, eyes sliding shut. It feels wonderful to get some relief. Sebastian works him earnestly, mouthing at the skin of his neck and leaving bruises scattered on the pale skin. Typically, Ciel would scold Sebastian for leaving marks where everybody will be able to see them, but he is eager to flaunt the proof that he is Sebastian’s, just as Sebastian is his. They are in disguise, why should he care if those people he doesn’t know see the marks littering his neck?

“Watching him put his hands all over you was driving me mad,” Sebastian growls, hand leaving Ciel’s cock to work a finger inside of him. The boy gasps, rolling his hips down against the finger. He doesn’t mind the burn of taking it dry. “And you were letting him. Letting him defile you with his filthy hands when you know _I_ am the only one who gets to touch you. You belong to me, Ciel, and I think you need to be reminded of that.” Ciel’s eyes screw shut as he pushes another finger inside of him, moaning desperately. Sebastian almost never uses his birth name, and only does so when he enters these fits of jealousy. It drives the boy crazy.

“I am the only one who gets to feel you like this and hear all of your wonderful noises. You are mine, understood?” Ciel nods eagerly, mouth hanging open as he pants and moans, three fingers now thrusting inside of him. They jab at his prostate mercilessly, causing loud cries to tumble from the boy’s lips. Sebastian crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss, growling against them as he removes his fingers and instead sheathes himself inside of Ciel. 

He takes only a moment to let the boy adjust before he begins pounding into him, eyes glowing a bright magenta as he slowly loses his grip on his composure. Ciel is screaming now, tugging harshly at Sebastian’s hair as he is fucked into the wall. He is certain others must be able to hear them, his throat feels raw with how loud his screaming Sebastian’s name, but there is no way he would be able to silence himself. Sebastian is fucking him hard, setting a brutal pace as darkness seeps into the room. Ciel knows he is struggling to keep himself in his human form, and he relishes in it. He relishes knowing that Sebastian is so enamored with him that he is hardly able to keep from morphing into his true, unsightly form when he feels such strong jealousy and possessiveness. 

Sebastian’s black nails shift into sharp talons, piercing the skin of Ciel’s hips. “You see what you do to me?” the demon snarls, sharp teeth nipping at his neck. “Do you see what happens when you let someone else touch you?” His hands leave Ciel’s hips to shove him against the wall, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. His claws puncture his delicate skin, staining it with red blood, which Sebastian laps up. Ciel is crying loud and desperate, Sebastian’s name leaving his mouth in broken syllables. 

“Seb - Sebas - Sebastian! Ha - Harder! More, more!” he blubbers, tears cascading down his cheeks as he sobs heavily. His demon grins fiercely, and who is he to disobey his little lord? He thrusts into Ciel quickly and forcefully, nailing his prostate continuously in succession. It has the boy wailing harder, making it nearly impossible to get out anything other than fragments of Sebastian’s name. 

Ciel’s hands tug at Sebastian’s hair, grip tight enough that it would have any mortal crying out in pain. But this is Sebastian, and he lets the boy do as he pleases, because he knows he needs some kind of outlet with how hard he is fucking him. 

But he can’t help himself. He is aware of nothing else other than Ciel, this beautiful, devious, snarky, sinfully delicious boy that has somehow managed to work his way into his cold, dead heart. He sees red, abandoning his work on the boy's neck to watch him fall apart, and, oh, how beautiful he is as he comes undone. Swollen lips, red-rimmed eyes, tear-soaked cheeks, messy, tangled hair. The wig he had been wearing was abandoned on the floor, alongside Sebastian’s gloves. This boy was the single most ravishing and appetizing thing he has ever laid eyes on, and it takes every last bit of his control to not devour him on the spot. 

“Cum, master, cum and call my name loud enough for everyone to hear,” Sebastian hisses, capturing Ciel’s lips in a short, yet firm, kiss. 

The boy nods wildly, coming apart at the seams as Sebastian fucks him like there’s no tomorrow. His back arches high off the wall, body drawn tight as he cums with so much force it is nearly painful, screaming Sebastian’s name louder than he thought possible. As the boy clenches around him, the demon joins him in his release with a primitive growl. It doesn’t sound human, and it sends shivers down Ciel’s spine. 

They both pant heavily in the aftermath, Ciel’s breaths interrupted with low sobs, though he is anything but sad. Sebastian knows this and loves bringing his boy to a sobbing, moaning, submissive mess. 

Sebastian slowly slides himself free from Ciel, knowing full and well that now is not the time to take advantage of his oversensitive nerves. Now that he has broken the boy so beautifully, it is time to make sure his boy feels treasured and loved. He loves fucking Ciel and ruining him, but he also loves the aftercare that follows, for there is nothing better than tender, tired, docile Ciel, so unlike his usual snarky self. 

He presses soft, gentle kisses to each of Ciel’s bruises on his neck, working his way up to pepper his face with kisses. He ends with a tender kiss, cupping the boy's wet cheeks in his hands. “So beautiful,” he murmurs against his lips. “So perfect. My wonderful boy,” he tells him softly, feeling Ciel’s lips turn up into a smile. “I worship you, do you know that? You are so absolutely captivating that you have a demon worshipping every fiber of your being.”

Ciel rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “I mean what I said. Watching that man put his hands all over you infuriates me. There is nothing I despise more than watching that vermin defiling you and making you so anxious.” Ciel hums his response, unable to move his mouth enough to form actual words. Sebastian understands, and smiles, a smile so much softer than his previous devilish grins. 

Ciel is completely supported by Sebastian, his legs wrapped around his waist (yet somehow he continues to deny that he is clingy). Sebastian keeps one arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close, and pets his hair with the other hand. He doesn’t mention that the boy desperately needs to be cleaned up and made presentable again, he simply enjoys the domestic moment they share. 

“Such a perfect boy. My darling little boy,” Sebastian murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. He can feel Ciel smile against his neck. He loves the praise, it is his favorite thing when the demon showers him with endless compliments, making him feel so, so loved. 

Finally, Ciel is able to get out some actual words, “I love you.” Sebastian presses a kiss to his temple, unable to help but smile. Oh, what a darling boy he has. He can’t get enough of him. 

“I love you too, little one.” It isn’t an untrue statement, but it is a complicated one. Demons don’t love, but they’re not supposed to have sentimental emotions either, yet here he is fawning over this delicate and fragile boy. Their relationship is a peculiar one, filled with firsts for the both of them. One thing is certain, however, and that is the fact that until the end of time, until the end of their contract, until the end of Ciel’s life, every fiber of each of their beings belongs to the other; Sebastian to Ciel, and Ciel to Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked the way I portrayed Sebastian and Ciel's relationship at the end, I think it came out pretty good. Thank y'all for reading!!


End file.
